A Flower of Synchrons!
by Out-Edd
Summary: A kind teenager, Arlene, lives in a really calm society - at least to her - when all these revelations finally come to her. She does everything she does to save her friends, try to find the one to help her, but will it be enough to stop this new threat?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A Feeling of Return

I had not yet begun to succumb to the ways of the world, yet I still wish to accept them. So many concepts, there are, but only one I have. However, there is one question I still have to answer about that. What exactly is my point of view?

I know my name, proper English manipulation, words' spellings and a few general topics in Calculus. Still, there is just that I need to know, and I'll probably live happy knowing that.

I apologize for not yet properly introducing myself. My name is Arlene, and I'm actually a member of a moderately large band. I play the clarinet; I know what to do to help others, highly portrayed by my placement in what our band calls the "Executive Board," and I'm just a girl trying to figure out what she really wants.

It appears though I have had so many hindrances in my life. Including my internal affections, of course, which might be a bit annoying sometimes.

"Excuse me, guys," said our band director, Charley Godwin, "I want this to be done as soon as possible. Arlene, help them set up."

Yes, that's what I do, living in this plain ordinary world. I just wish I knew what it was like to have a different life. Still, I love this life, and I'm never going to change it.

I began to help the band set up, when a tiny voice began trying to speak. It was indistinct, and looking around, no one else seemed to have heard it. It was not really the familiar voice, but I felt some kind of longing.

I don't only have the life of a clarinet player in the band. I seem to also have other interests of my own.

Soon, I finished setting up the class and we got ready to do what we usually did: play our songs multiple times until it was the end of class.

Our drum major, Michelle Cabe, got the students ready to begin. "Band, Horns Up!" So we did the command.

She was beginning to begin the song, when I began to get a bit thirsty and disillusioned from everything that went on. I simply couldn't resist that calling, to fall down and sleep. I tried to abstain from doing so, but the resistance seemed futile as everything got dark and I could feel a tug on my right arm. Soon, I could hear nothing but exclaim and surprise.

After what seemed like a few hours, I felt like I'm waking up, but there was one question I really wanted answered: Where am I?

All around me was not an area that was familiar to me, but of partial haze that surrounded where I was and a rocky ground, much like an undisturbed terrain of nature. I was alone there, and I wanted to return back to where I was.

That fact heated in me more and more as I got up and paced around, to what seemed like no end. It felt so negative in this space that I even had doubts of my return home.

I kept on going, blinded by the constant haze trying to wither my will, until a particularly huge object was sighted near me.

I was afraid to touch anything here, in fear, but blinded, I touched the object in front of me.

It seemed to be an ancient brick wall, with something carved into it. Seemed to be Braille, but I didn't completely remember the equivalents of what each letter felt like. I felt around this wall, and it seemed to be deciphering something.

All I understood from this wall's markings were: "Stay in a place, or come face to face with a spread."

What place? What will be encountered here? I didn't know, but I willed to return to where I was, in the band room, where I loved to be.

There seemed to be no exit here, and I kept on praying, for something to return me, and as the minutes pass by, my desperation made it feel so long in this negative space.

All in my mind was the faces of smiling friends looking on me, graceful upon my return and that mysterious deciphering.

I thought of it, when it came to a point where I fainted once again.

Lying there still, I inhaled the haze around me, now unaware of what will happen to me in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Revelation of Rising Love

I snapped out of my fainting spell after a while. I opened my eyes, and I saw one thing that delighted me: the sights of the band room I was in before. What surprised me, when I woke up, were the things they were saying.

"Arlene, are you okay? You've been out for 3 days now," said Bradley Peralta, another member of our band, "Plus, even Yusei and your boyfriend were worried about you."

"I'm fine," I said. I felt really weak.

"I'm confused about one thing, though. It only felt like a few hours, but how is it that I've been gone for days?"

"One thing," said Bradley, "There have been stories going out recently. I regret telling you this so late, because I didn't remember that and I was too busy."

I was so confused. I didn't have any idea of what was going on. I asked him, "What stories?"

"I can answer that for you," mentioned a serious female voice. We all turned to it in confusion.

We saw the most prestigious teacher in all of our school. It was Miss Davis, who was wearing a fancy maroon suit today.

"Two days ago, bad weather started to show up around the world. Not just ordinary weather, sadly.

"It had a dark aura, and lightning struck recently. When it did, the lightning was, instead of white, a red color.

"I am afraid that something bad is returning again, to destroy the universe's very core. Arlene was mentioned as one of the people who can help stop this terror."

Calvin Syrius asked, "You said 'one.' Who are the others?"

Miss Davis replied, "Joan Trias, Mark Driar, Nora Mireda and Emiri Soria."

I was a bit less confused. Still, I just had to ask, "Who are these people?"

Miss Davis was also confused. "Even I don't know the full truth of the prophecy. You will have to discover who these people are yourself, Arlene. If I know right, though, they must have had the same dream as you."

I was shocked. Yet, how could she know about the dream?

I slightly grasped my chest with my right hand, but something was cushioning the grasp. I looked at the palm of the hand, and I saw a deck of cards apparently face-down from how I looked at it. I turned over the cards, curious, and I saw words and pretty pictures corresponding to a respective card.

I looked through the set and I saw a certain card that really grasped my attention. On the card, it read "Stardust Dragon." I looked over more and saw another card of the same background as the Stardust Dragon's card. It seemed to take control of my interest, as it read "Sinusoidal Dragon." Nothing I have ever seen before, but somehow I recall seeing this card once before. Someone was holding it, grasping my hand in what seemed like pure love.

Suddenly, I snapped out of it and gasped involuntarily. In response, everyone turned toward me.

Miss Davis was a bit curious, so she asked me, "What card is that?"

I replied in a weak voice, "Sinusoidal Dragon."

She responded calmly, "The very card that he used, is it?"

"I guess so, Miss Davis. Since I recall that silent moment with him."

"Oh, I just remembered, Arlene. Travis, Daniel, Minh and Victor were all working on this D-Wheel and wouldn't mind giving it to you. You can use it for Riding Duels, and I heard that it's also a hybrid. I guess it could help you someday."

"Miss Davis, what was my dream about?"

"I don't really know. All I know was that it was a wall mentioning some kind of prophecy. It didn't really make sense to me, though."

"I see. Thanks for the information and the D-Wheel." I smiled, grateful. I had a bit of a feel of a D-Wheel before.

Just then, I heard the sounds of two motorcycles driving by across school. We all ran outside in alarm, curious about what the noise was about.

I looked up, and I realized this was a Riding Duel going on, because of the sky being purple. We walked even further towards the middle of the school and saw the damage caused by the duel. We could tell that it was damage caused by such because of those holes not being there before. Another force was there, though. I guess, my life isn't ordinary anymore.

I can tell that we are all likely to be in an enigmatic situation now. So I wished upon that card, the Sinusoidal Dragon, that things will be all right.

"My love, help us now."


End file.
